Brand New Life (Re-upload, better formatting)
by merderisforever
Summary: Amelia arrives in Seattle to begin her brand new life. She interacts with all the characters. Formatting was a mistake the first time. Did not appreciate the "Holy Wall of text, batman. Ever heard of the enter key?" comment.
1. Chapter 1

Life changes a person. Sometimes for the better, and sometimes for the worse. It makes you see and understand things that you didn't before, and it gives you the opportunity to become someone new, and maybe even better. For Amelia Shepherd life had never really been easy. Ever since childhood she had struggled with many obstacles and had one by one over come them. Two years ago she had arguably gone through the hardest time of her life, and now she was ready for a change. She left California with a new love for herself and was ready to reunite with her brother after 2 years of very little communication. Although their relationship had been tenuous for many years, it was quite strong the last time they had been together. Even with their stronger relationship Amelia never felt right sharing her challenges with her brother. After all if he knew, he would have had to call his mother and that is not something Amelia wanted. So instead, she decided it was time to make a trip to raining Seattle.

"Finally dry." Amelia muttered to herself as she entered Grey-Sloane Memorial Hospital. These raining Seattle days were not something she was used to, but even so she was excited to be there. Immediately as she walked in the doors she spotted someone who looked familiar. Someone she hadn't seen since med school and although her main objective was to find her brother she decided to see if her former classmate remembered her.

"Arizona Robbins, you were the last person I expected to see here." Amelia said as she walks over to the blonde.

"Amelia Sh-Shepherd. How did I never figure out you were related to Derek? It all makes sense now. So what the hell are you doing here? Last I heard Derek's sisters are like wolves." Arizona says now in full conversation with a person she had not seen for many years.

"Is that what he is calling us these days? Interesting. I guess some stories of Derek as a teen are going to be a topic of conversation with all his friend while I am here." Amelia says and then continues, "I haven't seen my brother in a while and decided it was time for a visit. Plus, I need a break from all the sun." She says with a slight laugh.

"I know we haven't talked for years, but I have this strange feeling that you are not saying everything." Arizona says questioning Amelia's real motives.

"Not hiding anything." Amelia says with a smirk before quickly changing the subject to Arizona. "So what is up in your life? I heard you chose Peds, but that is about all I know. What has been up in the world of Arizona Robbins over the last 10 years?" Knowing Arizona loved to talk, Amelia knew this would keep the focus off of her.

"Life has been filled with many ups and downs, but I am in a good place. My wife and daughter are my priorities and after the plane crash I know that they are the only things that really matter." Arizona says with a small smile.

"Wait, you were in the plane crash with Derek and Meredith? I had know idea! I was so caught up with making sure Derek and Mark were okay that the other names in the paper just went in one ear and out the other. Are you okay!? I mean you are here right now so you couldn't have been to badly injured...Right?" Amelia asks nervously.

"Well..." Arizona says as she pulls up her pant leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Does this mean you can't wear your heelies anymore!? That's what you were known for in med-school." Amelia questions rather nervously.

"Haha, I forgot you don't have a filter. I'm slowly working on getting back into my heelies. Maybe next time you visit I will be rolling around again." Arizona says with a laugh.

Just as Arizona finished her sentence Amelia spotted her brother walking around the corner with Meredith. Although, she was here to see her brother, her first instinct was to flee in the opposite direction before her noticed she was here. Before she had the chance to, he looked up from his ipod with a confused look on his face.

"Amy, what are you doing here?" Derek said questioned.

"Nice to see you to Derek!" Amelia says with a laugh, knowing full well that her brother did not mean it in a difficult way.

"That's not what I meant, its just every time you show up something is usually wrong. So what's wrong Amy?" Derek asked.

"Nothing is wrong Derek, actually life is pretty great right now! I recently aquired a new job!" Amelia said knowing full well what was going to come out of Derek's mouth next. "And no Derek, I did not get fired. I simply needed a change of scenery. Life in LA was just getting really, really dull. I love my friends, and some other people but I need a break." Amelia explained.

"So where are you working now? I really thought St. Ambrose and the practice was a good place for you." Derek replied to her explanation.

"Well, today is actually my first day at my new job." Amelia said laughing. "Hurricane Amelia strikes again!"

"Wait, you are working here?" Arizona asks, as Derek and Meredith both stand there in disbelief. "I knew there was something you weren't saying. I am off to surgery, lets catch up later Amelia." Arizona yells as she turn the corner.

"So you got a job here and you didn't even tell me? Are you crazy!? You have a great thing going in LA and there is no reason for you to come here!" Derek says with a harsh tone in his voice, but then quickly comes to the realization that Amelia must be hiding something. "Amy, what is going on? Even I know that you are not crazy enough to just give everything up in LA. Did something happen? Addison? Sam and Naomi? They have all been pretty quiet about you over the last few years." Derek says concerned.

"I'm not going to lie to you Derek, I have had a rough two years. My life has never been easy and I know you know that. But with everything going on in Seattle I requested that they all stay quiet about what is going on in my life." Amelia explains to him.

"Did you start doing drugs again?" Derek asks bluntly.

"No. I wanted to, but with a good support system I was able to make it through and have been completely clean and sober since the last time." Amelia told him. "But that is all I want to say right now about it. Now if your don't mind I would like to see all the pictures of Zola and Bailey on one of your phones." She says and Meredith quickly turns all motherly and pulls out her iphone to show Amelia.

"They are so adorable! I can't believe how much he looks like Derek." Amelia says as Meredith continues to swipe through her phone. "Zola is so big now! I cannot believe it!" Amelia says with a smile.

"They are growing like weeds." Meredith adds. "So where are you staying Amelia? Have you already found a place?" Meredith wonders.

"I am currently living in the hotel by the hospital, but I plan on buying a place here really soon." Amelia says with a smile.

"Why don't you just stay with us in the woods? The house is more than big enough, and you will get to spend extra time with you niece and nephew." Meredith offered.

"As long as it is okay with Derek?" Amelia said and both ladies looked at him.

"I mean we could defiantly use the help with the kids in the morning." Derek said, thus agreeing to let his sister live with them for a little while.

"Great! I have to go check in with the chief and I will catch up with you guys tonight?" Amelia ask.

"Sure! If you want to follow us out to the woods meet us at the hospital daycare at 6pm and we will head out." Meredith tells her.

"See you then!" Amelia says as she walks towards Owen's office.

Amelia walked across the catwalk and ended up right at Owen's office. Before she could knock he opened the door. Amelia immediately greeted him.

"Amelia Shepherd." Amelia says as she puts her hand out for Owen to shake it.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Shepherd. I was surprised to hear you were interested in coming to work in Seattle. I have heard many great things about your work and am glad I was able to get you on our team. Please come into my office." Owen says with a smile as the both walked back into his office and sat down.

"I am happy to be here. But is Derek aware that I am the new head of neuro? I realize he shouldn't care, with the whole job with the president thing, but I don't want to let it slip if he doesn't know." Amelia explained to Owen.

"I have yet to inform him, or the rest of the board of my decision, but I think it is for the best. He is an amazing doctor and will still be one of our head neuro surgeons, but with all the traveling he has to do for his presidential job, we need someone who can be here most of the time." Owen told Amelia.

"I agree. And I mean, I'm obviously the better surgeon." Amelia says with a smirk. Owen proceeds to laugh and hands her the orientation package.

"Please read this, so you can get to know the hospital and how we run things here. I also have the contract here if you are ready to sign it." Owen tells her and Amelia takes the pen he has offered and signs the contract. She was now an official employee of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

"Great, so am I good to go?" Amelia asked Owen, eager to explore the hospital.

"I have one other rule that the board has just added to our policy. It hasn't been added to the orientation package just yet." Owen says.

"Should I have waited to sign that contract?" Amelia asks with a laugh.

"Oh, no. But for the safety of all of our employees we have a no fraternization policy." Owen says in a stern but kind voice.

"You do know like half your staff is sleeping together?" Amelia questions Owen remembering all the stories Addison had told her.

"Ummm..." Owen says a little shocked by her response.

"Hahaha your face right now is brilliant. Don't worry I won't sleep my way through the hospital!" Amelia says as Owen walks her towards the door.

"Good." Owen says as she leaves.

Just as Amelia was leaving Owen's office Addison's number shows up on her phone. She wasn't avoiding Addison, but she also didn't feel like talking to her right now, so she tapped the ignore button. And carried on walking.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey all! I hope you are enjoying the story and I will try to update frequently. I'm a freshman in University and I am starting my exams so I will do my best. If you have any ideas please share, it will keep me motivated to right after my hours of studying... haha. I am sure a lot of you have been in my position. Until next time! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After exploring the hospital for the rest of the morning, it was finally time for lunch. She had a feeling that Derek and Meredith would eat together in his office, so she decided to go socializing in the Cafe. From Addison's stories about the hospital she knew that there were some people you do not want to share anything with. The nurses are the biggest gossipers, so when she saw them sitting and staring at her she redirected herself to the other side of the cafe. Just as she looked over, Arizona caught her attention and offered a spot at there table.

"Hey ladies." Amelia says as she sits down. "I'm Amelia." She says making contact with April who looked familiar and Callie who she knew from the pictures Mark used to send of her and Sofia.

"So you are the Shepherd sister Addie always talks about." Callie says, as a pit in Amelia's stomach starts to grow, wondering what Addison has told her.

"Ah, yeah. That's me... Addison talks about me?" Amelia says trying to find out more information.

"Yeah! When I told her about the brain mapping project with Derek, she said I would have to meet you, because you are the most kick ass Shepherd of them all." Callie says with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm April." April pipes in adding herself back in to the conversation.

"Nice to meet you." Amelia smiles. "I'm not going to say I'm the best... But I totally am. Glad Addie is giving me a good rep. "So, can I see some pictures of Marks baby! I bet she is gorgeous!" Amelia asks and very quickly both Arizona and Callie pull out there phones.

Amelia admire the picture of the beautiful little girl, "Oh my goodness." Amelia says as she realizes that Arizona is the wife of Callie, Addison had mentioned before.

"What?" All three of the other ladies say in unison.

"Oh nothing, she is just so cute." Amelia really couldn't believe she didn't put two and two together when Arizona had mentioned her wife and daughter earlier.

"So, what are you doing in Seattle?" Callie asks.

But before Amelia could answer Arizona says, "she works her now. She is an official member of Grey Sloan!"Callie looks back at Arizona mildly confused.

"Ahaha, we went to school together, and I ran into her when I arrived this morning." Amelia says noticing the confusion.

"Oh, haha. That makes sense. It's nice to know a few people when you arrive somewhere new." Callie says back to Amelia.

"Yeah, it is nice. When I arrived in LA I knew Addie, Sam and Naomi. But coming here I though i would really only know Derek. Luckily Arizona is here too, and I am getting to know Meredith a little bit more each day." Amelia says.

"What's you specialty?" April wonders.

"I'm neuro just like Derek. But I like to think I take more risks. What about you?" Amelia answers and the asks.

"Trauma, but I grew up on a farm so my I don't really compete with my sisters when it comes to jobs. Mine is clearly the best." April says as everyone laughs.

Just as the were about to start eating, Amelia's phone begins to ring. Amelia looks down at the number and excuses herself. She answers the call just as she was getting up not realizing she was still in ear shot of the table.

"Hey babe." She says into the phone and she walks a few more steps away to talk to the love of her life on the phone. After a quick 10 minute conversation she returns to the table of ladies, not realizing her sister-in-law, and Cristina Yang had joined them.

"Who was that?" Arizona asks intent on finding out.

"Oh, umm... nobody important...Just a friend..." Amelia answers and then attempts to get off the topic.

"So you call your friends babe?" Callie pipes in, now very curious.

"Uh, yeah sure. Babe is my nickname for most people..." Amelia says trying to pass it off as nothing.

"You obviously have a boyfriend." Cristina states blatantly, "A boyfriend you want to keep a secret." She continues.

"What gives you that impression? You barely even know me." Amelia says trying to keep her relationship with Dr. James Peterson private.

"Well, I wasn't sure before but then you got all defensive, so now I am pretty sure." Cristina says with a know it all grin.

"So are you going to spill? We are all old and married, so you better share your new love with us." Meredith says all sisterly, something that Amelia did not really expect to happen so fast.

"Well... If I tell any of you anything, you cannot tell Derek, or my siblings and mother." She says looking directly at Meredith.

"You secret is safe with us." Meredith says and they all nod in agreement.

"Ok. Fine. So I don't have a boyfriend..." Amelia says and then pauses. "I have a fiancé." She says as she pulls this beautiful necklace with a diamond engagement ring from under her shirt.

"Wow! That is beautiful." Meredith exclaims.

"You really are good at keeping secrets." Arizona says.

"Well, we have liked keeping this just to ourselves." Amelia says with love in her eyes.

April, being the observant on e of the group also notices the little blue baby bootie charm that sits right beside the ring. "Do you have a baby too?" April asks out of peer curiosity.

Amelia has no idea what to say, she did have a baby but that is not something that is common knowledge and also not something she wants to share. But she also didn't want to say her beautiful baby boy did not exist.

"Oh this?" She says as she picks up the charm every one is now looking at with wide eyes. "Addison, got this in honour of me being her son Henry's god mother." Amelia makes the very believable idea up quickly and everyone seems to believe her.

"True Addison fashion. She does love Tiffany's...and chanel... and burberry...Being Henry's god mother must have a lot of perks!" Callie says with a laugh.

"You bet." Amelia stares happily. "Well I am going to try and sneak in on one of Derek's surgeries today! Will I see you all later?"Amelia asks as she takes her tray to go.

"Of course!" They all say back.

Amelia breathe's a deep sigh of relief as she walks from the table full of ladies. She was not expecting to share so much, with people she barely knows, but she was happy to be making friends. It was only a matter of time until Seattle would feel like her new home, and that she was really excited about.

"Little Amy! Wow have you grown up!" Richard Weber shouts as he watches her pass the elevator as the doors open. It had been a while since he had seen Amelia and was surprised to see how she had grown up. It seemed like Derek's sister had finally settled down.

"Mr. Weber! I have not seen you since I was 15 and going through my rebellious stage." Amelia said with a laugh. "I totally forgot that you were the reason Derek moved to Seattle...well that and the whole Addison situation..."

"You sure did have a rebellious stage...From what I have heard that is not the case anymore." Richard stated to her.

"No exactly. I have had my rough moments in the recent years but I am now in a great place." Amelia says with a smile.

"I am glad to her that. So who is the lucky man?" Richard asks pointing to the ring that was still untucked from Amelia's shirt.

"Oh...Ummm... This is nothing..." She says trying to pass it off as just another ring.

"You haven't told Derek yet, have you? Just tell him soon, gossip in this hospital spreads like wildfire." Richard says hugging Amelia as he heads off to his patients.

That really got Amelia thinking. Was it finally time to start telling Derek everything that has been going on in her life, or was she better off just letting it all come out, like she knew it would. Her decision would have to be made soon, because with a group of ladies that large knowing all that information it would be hard for everyone to keep their mouth shut. Just as she was deciding what to do, her phone rings.

"Hey babe." Amelia says answering James's call.

"Hey. So how's the whole Seattle adventure going? We didn't get a chance to talk for too long at lunch and I want to know how everything is going?" He says with a small amount of worry in her voice.

"It going pretty well... Except for the fact that all the ladies her know about you." Amelia say with a little laugh.

"Well, they were going to find out about me sooner or later...But probably sooner..." James says as Amelia feels two arms wrap around her shoulders.

Amelia presses the end button on her phone, knowing just who is standing behind.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia questions James in between the kiss they are sharing.

"I missed you. And I didn't like the fact that you were so far away. Long distance didn't work for me." He says pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Wait, were you already here when you called at lunch?" Amelia asks him.

"Well... Maybe... I was going to surprise you then, but then you said you were with a group of girls and I wanted you to start making friends." James explains to her.

"I love you." Amelia says, happy to see the love of her life.

"Speaking of love, where is the perfect human being of a brother you speak of?" James laughs as he says those words.

"Well... He's currently in surgery...and he also has no idea you exist... Don't you have to work in LA today?" Amelia questions trying to change the subject.

"Well, I talked to Charlotte and she and I both decided that in order for me to be focused on my work I need to be around you... Then she called Chief Hunt..."

"Wait! You got a job here didn't you?" Amelia asks hardly containing her excitement.

"...Did you really think I was going to let you life out here alone without me?" James says as Amelia jumps into his arms.

"I don't think you will ever understand how much I love you." Amelia says into his ear.

"I think I know." James says with a smirk.

"But wait, how long have you been planning this? It must have been longer than just today! You can't quit and get a job that fast." Amelia asks questioning James.

"Well ever since you took the job here I have been looking for something over here too. Charlotte was really great and had a new ER doctor on stand-by just in case I found something. Although she is not so secretly hoping for you to return to LA, when she realized you needed to be in Seattle, she helped me out by calling the Chief here." James explained to Amelia.

"You are amazing. I'm so happy you are mine." Amelia tells him, hugging him once more.

"You are the amazing one. I'm defiantly the lucky one." James smiles at her. "So are you finished with orientation? Are you ready to go and hang out around Seattle? I changed your reservations at the hotel so our room is now together." James said smirking.

"Oh. I had no idea that you were coming and Meredith and Derek offered my their guest room. And since Derek has no idea you even exist I don't think you can stay there too." Amelia says with a hint of sadness.

"You should probably tell them about me." James says sternly but still in a playful manner.

"Meredith knows, but I know that Derek is going to go all crazy big brother on you. And is definatly not going to let you sleep anywhere near me." Amelia says pouting.

"How about this, I go to the hotel tonight, and you tell you brother all about the last two years over dinner. And then tomorrow after my orientation I can meet them all." James said very convincing.

"I guess that will work. But I am going to miss you, tonight." Amelia tells him.

"One night and we will be together again." He says with a smirk as he kisses her passionately and walks toward the elevator.

Little did Amelia know, there little conversation was anything but private...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. My exams are going to begin to take up most of my life, so I am trying to write whenever I can, and will post either right when they are written, or I will wait a few days so I can have a few written and update more frequently. So either all at once and then about 1 weeks wait, or every few days. Just let me know what you prefer and I will do my best!

P.S I also tried a point of view section.

Derek's POV

Around this hospital you never know what you are going to see. Sometimes you see couples fighting about treatment options. Other times you see them crying together over a result, but the most common occurrence is definatly passion... especially among the staff. Although since the new rules about co-worker dating there has been less in the hallways of Grey-Sloan, it is still not uncommon. But when I walked around the corner after finishing my surgery early, to sister my sister kissing some dark haired man, after she just arrived mere hours ago, I was very shocked. I mean I know Amy is a go-getter, but she has only been here a few hours. She could not have possibly found someone to sleep with already. I watched them kiss goodbye and was really unsure of my next move, I could have confronted Amy but decided it was probably best to know the real situation first, so I followed the mystery man in the elevator, sneaking in before Amy could see me.

The elevator is empty besides the two of us and I know this is the perfect time to corner this guy. I quickly press the stop button.

"Hey, why did you do that?" James said to the man who did not know.

"We need to talk." Derek said to him in a stern voice ignoring his question.

"Do I know you?" James questioned, still very confused.

"Technically, you do not. But I think we should get to know each other before I make a rash decision and decide you are not good enough for my sister and punch you for taking advantage of her." Derek says without a hint sarcasm.

"You must be Derek. Amelia has told me a lot about you." James states to Derek.

"Wait, how on earth do you know my name? Amy is not one to talk about family ever, let alone with some dude she just met." Derek says now confused himself.

"I know she did not want you to find out this way, but my name is James Peterson and I have been dating your sister for a year and a half." James tells Derek.

"Wait, what? Amelia has been dating someone for a year and a half and my sisters nor I even know about it? What?" Derek says still in shock over the news he had just received.

"Uh, we have been keeping our relationship pretty quiet from Amelia's side of the family. She did not want all of your sisters flying out to LA to meet me, and she also did not want you giving me the 'don't hurt my little sister treatment.' Which, just so you know, I will never do." James tries to explain to him.

"Wow! This is a big secret for her to keep. Do the people at the practice know? I haven't talked to them in the last month of so, but it hasn't been a year and a half." Derek asks James.

"Yes, they all know about our relationship. Addison's husband was the one who actually convinced Amelia to even go on a date with me. They are all very supportive, and Amelia has been very upfront with me about everything in her life." James tells him

"Interesting." Derek says thinking about the conversation he is going to have with Sam, Naomi, and Addison in the not so distant future.

"But from the conversation Amelia and I just had she is going to tell you herself tonight. She really didn't want you to find out before she was ready to tell you. And I am pretty sure that if it wasn't for me getting a job here she would have waited a little while longer." James tells him.

"Hold on, you work here, and you're a doctor?" Derek questions.

"Yes and yes. I didn't want to do the whole long distance thing so I decided to make the move. Charlotte talked to the chief here and they ended up finding me a position in the ER." James explained to Derek.

"I'm starting to think we should go get coffee, so you can explain to me everything. I feel like here is a lot you are not saying, and I do not think we should continue to keep this elevator for moving." Derek says light hearted.

"I think that is probably a great idea. How is the coffee at the cafeteria? I mean it is close and that was if you get paged." James suggests.

"No, that would leave the risk of Amelia finding us talking. If that happened she would stop you from telling me everything I want to know." Derek says with a smirk.

"So apparently all the Shepherd's are sneaky." James says with a small laugh.

"There is a Starbucks right around the corner. I just have to check on my patient and I will meet you there in a half an hour." Derek tells James as the stop button on the elevator is released and the door to the first floor finally open.

"Ok." James says as he walks out of the elevator and heads to Starbucks.

As Derek was walking through the lobby of the hospital, Amelia spots him.

"Hey, are you cutting out on work early?" She asks him with a smile.

"No, just going to grab a cup of coffee. I will be back shortly." Derek told her, lying ever so slightly.

"Do you mind if I tag a long? Apparently there are not too many interesting surgeries going on today, and it would be nice to do a little catching up before dinner." Amelia asked.

"Actually I don't think we will time, but we will definatly do a lot of catching up at dinner." Derek says with a half smile.

"Okay. Well I am going to stalk the daycare until it is time to pick your kids up." Amelia said with laugh.

"Haha ok. Don't scare the ladies in there too much!" Derek tells her.

"I won't!" Amelia says as she walks in the other direction.

When Derek arrives at Starbucks he see James sitting in a corner with two grande coffee's.

"I made them both black, but feel free to add what you like." James tells Derek as Derek sits down.

"Black is just the way I like it." Derek tells him. "So I ran into Amelia on the way out of the hospital, she was wanting to come with me and catch up, but I told her that I didn't have enough time." Derek tells James. "So what is there to know about you and my sister?" Derek now starting the intense questioning process.

"Well... Uhhh... I probably should have talked to you before, but I would like you permission to marry Amelia." James asks Derek at a very fast speed.

"Woah. You guys really are serious. I did not expect that..." Derek says.

"I should probably now mention that we have been engaged for 3 months..." James told him.

"What?! You asked her to marry you? And she is still with you!? You must really be the right guy, because normally Amelia runs in the other direction if she is asked a tough question that involves commitment." Derek says beginning to smile.

"I love her." Were the only words that came out of James mouth next.

"I can tell... But I swear to god, that if you ever hurt her I will hurt you...badly." Derek says to him in a very serious voice.

"Amelia really was not kidding about the whole big brother act." James says with a half laugh.

"No she wasn't." Derek confirms. "I think that you seem like a pretty good guy, and I will give you my blessing. But you do realize you are their are a whole pack of wolves you will have to get through too. They are 10 times scarier than anything I could ever throw at you." Derek tells him.

"So I have heard. I think Amelia is going to put that off for a little while, until we get settle here. Any suggestions on good neighbourhoods to raise kids?" James asks innocently.

"Wait, Amy is not pregnant, is she?" Derek asks on the edge of his seat.

"No! We are just trying to plan for the future. Neither of us like moving, and it will just be easier to find a place and life in it for a long time." James explains.

"Oh, well in that case, my house is just a ferry ride away. I live out in the woods, but there is a great school by the hospital that they will be going to, and a very nice park about a 5 minute drive from where we live." Derek tells him.

"That's great to know, I have always wanted a big piece of land so I will keep my eyes open. For now we will be calling the hotel right there home." James says with a laugh as his phone rings.

"Hey Babe." Amelia says in to phone.

"Hey. What are you up to?" James asks her.

"Nothing much. Nothing that interesting is really going on her right now and my privileges don't start until tomorrow." Amelia says with a sigh. "What are you doing?" Amelia asks.

"I am actually sitting here..." James was about to say with Derek, before Derek started waving his hands to pretend that he is not here.

"I am just sitting in the hotel room. I wish you were here with me." James says with a verbal smirk, somewhat forgetting that Amelia's big brother was sitting right there in front of him. Derek gives a loud cough at that point.

"Well, I better go have a shower." James says lying right into the phone.

"Ok. I love you." Amelia says.

"I love you too, babe. I will talk to you later." He says as he hangs up his iphone.

"I think you should come to dinner with the family tonight." Derek tells James.

"I would, but I don't want to make Amelia nervous. Plus, you guys have a lot of catching up to do." James tells him.

"I think I am doing pretty well in the catching up department." Derek laughs. "But you still have to come to dinner with us." Derek tells him adamantly. "We also are not going to tell Amelia or Meredith. We will let you be the surprise." Derek tells him.

"Well I guess I don't really have a choice." James stated.

"Not at all. It was really nice getting to know you, and I am sure we will get to know each other more and more over the coming months, but I have to go back to the hospital." Derek says to James. "Give me your number and I will text you our address and you can meet us at the house at 7pm." Derek finishes.

"Sounds great. It was nice to meet you too." James tells him as he puts his number in Derek's phones.

"See you tonight." Derek says as he walks out of the coffee shop.

Before leaving James thinks long and hard what he is going to do about the situation he has gotten himself in to. He could either tell Amelia and have Derek be annoyed for ruining the so called "surprise". Or he could keep the little secret and really see how to Amelia's family dynamic really works.


End file.
